Running
by Jack10
Summary: Lawerance calls Lucas. Part of my 1st season reality.


Disclaimer: Don't own them, suing will only get you my '86 firebird.(if you can keep it idling, tell me how:)

Authors note: I wrote this back, when I was dealing with calc, so it's very bitter.

  
  
  
  


Bridger's island 1500 hrs.   
  


Lucas sat up and slowly stretched. He was finally getting up. He had been up until about 0530 playing games, finishing programs, and goofing off on the net. He knew it drove people nuts when he stayed up all night, then slept all the next day. Kristen had given up on trying to change his habits. She was just glad he was happy and healthy.   
  


Lucas looked at the clock beside his bed. He had some time to kill until going out to dinner with the crew, so he walked down to eat something. He wandered around the house eating, then decided to go out to see what Darwin was doing. 

Lucas was about to walk out of the house, when the vid link beeped. He debated on whether or not to answer it, but it might be one of the crew in trouble, so he answered it.   
  


Instead of being one of the crew, it was his father. Lucas looked at the monitor, then decided it was too late to just hang up.   
  


"Hi! You look like you've grown even more since I last saw you!" said the elder Wolenczak.   
  


Lucas just stared at his father. His father had managed to call once when he was on the ship, but that was only to tell him he needed Lucas to be at a function. The last time he'd even seen the man in person was when the SeaQuest had been sacrificed. Lawrence hadn't called since that incident. It really hadn't bothered Lucas or the crew that the man showed no interest in Lucas. Lucas shook his head to clear his thoughts.   
  


"What can I do for you?"   
  


"What do you mean do for you? Can't I just call to say hi?"   
  


"You never have before. You only call when you need something."   
  


Lawrence tried to look hurt, but failed. He knew Lucas was not going to be as easy to manipulate as he was when he was younger. He decided to try the bullying tactic next.   
  


"I would call all the time, but you're normally busy. The line does go both ways."   
  


Lucas's eyes were now an icy blue, he was starting to get very agitated.   


"True, so far, I've spoken to your secretaries. They seemed really nice."   
  


Lawrence was about to defend himself when Lucas cut him off.   
  


"Don't tell me that you didn't get the messages. I really don't care anymore. I don't know what you want or why, but leave me out of it."   
  


Lawrence's calm exterior was fading fast. He needed Lucas to be at the meeting for the new power station.   
  


"Look, I have a meeting you need to be at. I have the plans ready for the new power plant."   
  


Lucas almost laughed. The man was desperate.   
  


"Oh, a new plant. Do you think you manage not to screw this one up? Nathan was almost killed fixing your last mistake."   
  


Lucas smiled as Lawrence gasped. The man had not expected him to throw his own attitude back at him.   
  


"What do you mean?"   
  


"What do I mean? I think you know. You have always been to busy to attend anything that was important to me. You told me to fix my own mistakes. The only time I ever hear from you guys is when you need me to make an appearance, to make you look like model parents. The only events you were at where there were people to document your wonderful parenting. This may shock you, but I'm not the little kid that still thinks you care one iota about me. I know what your priorities are. I come in just above the hired staff. Leave me alone. "   
  


Lucas reached for the button when Lawrence said "You ungrateful shit! I have done everything for you!"   
  


Lucas laughed at the thought.   
  


"No, you haven't, so please don't start with your self righteous bull shit. You have provided me reasons to be cynical, to think all human life has it's price. You've taught me to always kick your opponent when they are down. Well, now your down, so I'm just doing what I've been taught. Now, do us both a favor and forget about me the way you have in the past."   
  


Lawrence was about to dispute what Lucas had just said, when Lucas ended the call. He had listened to the lies, the broken promises, the insults enough. He knew he had a family that loved him. He didn't need the Wolenczak's to try to ruin it.   
  


He shook his head, trying to get those people out of his head. He ended up walking to his room and getting his running shoes. He put on some old shorts and walked out the door.   
  


He stretched out on the deck, then ran down the stairs to the path. The path went around the island. Lucas ran, trying to let all his anger out on the path. The Wolenczaks always seemed to provoke this response in him.   
  


Lucas lost track of how many laps he had even made. His brain kept replaying the conversation. His 'father' requested his presence. That was wonderful. He would probably try to pull strings to force Lucas to be at the meeting. There were some times that Lucas wondered why the man even bothered to call him in advance. Why didn't he just use the standard forced "you will be here."? Lucas wanted to scream. He didn't want to involve anyone else in this. The crew would find some reason he had to be somewhere else, but they could also get in trouble. He shook his head as his feet pounded the path. He made himself think about anything but the call.   
  


He ran until his legs hurt and he couldn't breath. He walked the rest of the lap, then to the dock. Darwin was waiting there for him.   
  


"Lucas run! Darwin race! Darwin win!"   
  


"You beat me?"   
  


"Yes! Why run?"   
  


"The Wolenczak's called. It ended the way all of their calls end."   
  


Darwin nodded, then splashed Lucas.   
  


"Lucas swim!"   
  


"Ok, let me take off my shoes."   
  


Lucas took off his shoes and socks , then jumped in. The water felt so refreshing after the hot sun. He swam up to where Darwin was waiting. Darwin ducked under the water, then Lucas yelped. Lucas tried to hold onto his shorts while trying not to drown.   
  


"Hey! No fair! Leave my shorts alone!"   
  


Darwin surfaced, having gotten his prize. Lucas smiled, then said "Ok, you've won. Can I please have my shorts back?"   
  


"No! Catch me!"   
  


The game began. Lucas tried to catch Darwin, in the vain attempt to get his shorts back. The game lasted awhile, until they finally tired of the game. Darwin helped Lucas stay afloat when he put his shorts back on. Lucas swam back up to the dock, then turned to Darwin. He rubbed the dolphin's melon, then smiled at his friend.   
  


"Thanks, I think I can handle life a little better now."   
  


"What Darwin do?"   
  


"You just listen. You never judge."   
  


"Be in psych ward without me?"   
  


"Probably"   
  


"Fuzzy slippers?"   


"Yeah, but they have terrible jello."   
  


Darwin looked at him with that 'whatever you say' look, then swam off. Lucas climbed out, feeling a little better. He walked up the dock, then headed to the house. He needed to get to the restaurant. The crew was supposed to be meeting at 1900 hrs to discuss next weeks schedule. He hurried to get his shower and leave.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
